


Watercolors On A Blank Canvas

by lilac_red



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: 1800s, 1900s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Business, Businessmen, CEO, Coping, Dark, Dark Lan Yuan, Dark lan zhan, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lan Xichen, Possessive Lan Yuan, Possessive Lan Zhan, Possessive Sex, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Time Skips, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, White Collar Crime, Yakuza, dark lan xichen, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: Years passed since Lotus Pier Shipping Co's fall from grace and into the hands of White Cloud Conglomerate. A choice made to stray from the Wen Monopoly.Now with the monopoly no longer in existence, Lotus Pier has regained some standing as a partner of White Cloud. For a price set by the Heads of Lan.Both Jiang heirs continue to pay the price for the help they received that day.Though one no longer sees it as a burden and basks in the love of his Lan lover-turned husband, the other continues to fight tooth and nail for freedom. Not just his but of his entire family.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Watercolors On A Blank Canvas

"You 'ought to let Jin Ling be around A-Yuan more, Jian Cheng," Wei Wuxian sighed at the pitiful sight of his son sulking in the courtyard. His little body hunched into a ball pouting and unbelievably bored,"Instead of taking him away whenever my boy comes near him."

Jian Cheng scowled, "And encourage the little brat's deranged Lan obsession to be directed at my nephew? The only reminder we--I--have of Yan Li? Never! Over my rotting carcass."

Emotions flashed through the ex-criminal's eyes. Guilt, resentment, bitterness, anger. He looked away before his brother--ex-brother--had a chance to decipher more.

Using the name of their deceased sister was the only true method of keeping the infamous Wei Wuxian mute. Jiang Cheng felt slightly bitter himself.

The aforementioned's gaze was once again directed at his son. His brows jumped at the sight of little Jin Ling making his way back to the older, sulking boy. The toddler barreled into A-Yuan while shrieking in delight. A-Yuan was startled at his, big eyes growing bigger; but his face morphed it that of unimaginable fondness no four-year-old should possess. Pudgy cheeks growing pink and smile impossibly wide. A smile that he would see on his own face whenever Lan Zhan was in near vicinity of him because he could not contain how much affections he held for his husband.

It was then that one thing became clear to the silent Wei Wuxian

He spoke, one and only one forewarning to the man he grew up alongside with, "... I believe your interference will have the opposite affect, Brother."

The Head of Yunmeng scoffed before spinning around to leave Wei Wuxian and the accursed place.


End file.
